


Blood and Concrete

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Blood and Concrete

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Blood & Concrete by Czeri

AUTHOR: Czeri  
TITLE: Blood & Concrete  
PAIRING: M/K  
DISCLAIMER: What can I say, other than they came to me of their own free will?  
SPOILERS: None really, since it'a a total AU. Well, there is the violence in Mulder and Krycek's earlier relationship mentioned, but that's about it. Oh, and Krycek has two arms in this one.  
NOTE: I borrowed the tattoo from the movie "Blood and Concrete" (hence the title). The idea of getting a tattoo as a birthday present is also not mine - I stole it from some story I've read on the net, but I don't remember which exactly. Hope the author won't mind.  
THANKS: to Leny for great beta!  
FEEDBACK: Or at least an empty e-mail if you like it and death threats if you don't please send to : 

* * *

"Come on,come on! Show me! Where did you get it? It lasted an eternity! What is it? Show me Alex! Please!" Fox Mulder was trotting around his lover restlessly.

"No, I won't. It has to be bandaged, you know. For the next 24 hours."

"Oh come on!" Mulder begged. "Since when are you following rules? I'll die of curiosity till tomorrow!"

"Good." Alex answered viciously. "You deserve that and you know it. How could you make me do that! I'll never forgive you for using my good will like that!"

"Well, you shouldn't have promised me ANYTHING for my birthday." Mulder pouted.

"Oh alright, I'll show it, just stop doing that" Alex finally agreed.

"Doing what?" Mulder asked innocently, perfectly aware of the fact that his lover absolutely hated it when he pouted.

"You know what." Alex answered tiredly. "Here, I've got it on my arm, happy now?"

"Your arm..." Fox sounded disappointed.

"What, you expected me to tattoo Property of F. W. Mulder on my forehead?"

"Well, yeah, I guess..."

"You want to see it or not?" Alex threatened.

"OK,OK. Show me your arm."

Alex smiled to himself and carefully unwound the bandage from his left arm.

Mulder stared for a moment at the revealed Jolly Roger, which was laughing at him mockingly under gothic writing that said: "Punch me". Finally, he took a step back and said coldly:

"Well, I might do just that, Krycek. What are you doing?"

"Showing you the second part." Alex answered quickly, tearing off the bandage from his right arm.

"This really isn't funny." Mulder said after contemplating for a moment an image of a blazing red heart with matching writing which said: "Or fuck me".

"Why? Doesn't it reflect exactly the nature of our relationship?" Alex asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry that you see it like that." Mulder answered, his voice still full of anger.

"Oh well, I guess it will be punching today." Alex turned around, as if he intended to walk away and waited until Mulder noticed the thick bandage on his right shoulderblade through his white T-shirt.

"Wait, what's that?" Mulder finally asked.

"What? Didn't I mention the third part?" Alex looked at his furious lover innocently. "Wanna see it?"

Mulder approached the other man impatiently and tore the thin cotton together with the bandages off his gorgeous body.

"Ouch! Look out, will you?! It's still sore you know..." Alex protested. Then he smiled at the muffled gasp that escaped his lover at the sight of the third tattoo. It were the words: "I love you all the same, Fox" and an image of a rat licking the paw of a fox standing proudly above it.

Fox Mulder was looking at the most beautiful confession he could ever imagine forever embedded in his lover's skin and suddenly had to fight the tears welling in his eyes. Of course Alex teased him - he wouldn't be himself if he didn't - but Fox should have known his lover's nature by now. Yet, he reacted like such a shit, treating Alex like some fucktoy, only kept as long as he was eager to please Mulder's every whim but pushed away when he dared to make his lover angry. 

"Jesus Christ, baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. How do you put up with me? Please forgive me." Fox whispered, putting his arms around Alex's waist and nuzzling his neck. "I'll do anything to make it up to you. Just tell me what you want."

"Oh come on, Mulder, I deliberately pissed you off and I deserved your anger." Alex said, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy. "It's only a stupid tattoo, so don't make a fuss about it."

"No, it's not." Mulder stated, turning his lover around in his arms and loking him deeply in the eyes. "It's the most truthful statement I've ever heard and it's the truthfulness of it that scares me. You are right, baby. Don't you see? All I have ever done to you was either punching or fucking and I hate myself because of that. I can only hope you'll give me a second chance and let me make it all better."

Alex hesitated for a moment, until he finally asked: "Uhm, OK. What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well, as of now, I will never punch you or fuck you again."

"WHAT?!"

Mulder looked at the horrified face of his lover and started to giggle: "Gee, Alex. I'd never thought you enjoyed being treated like a whore. I guess I shouldn't change then."

"You're crazy, you know that? And to think I have just marked myself forever with your name! You really expect me to believe that you'll never touch me again?"

"Hey, I never said I wouldn't touch you!" The agent protested. "I'll just do it with love from now on."

"Love, huh? How can you say you love me if you refuse to have sex with me?" 

"I haven't said that either. You know Alex, your lack of insight into deep human emotions is scary. I don't want to fuck you but I do want to make love to you."

"Oh really? And what's the difference if I may ask?" Krycek inquired sarcastically.

"That's easy, silly. Instead of doing it hard and fast, we'll do it slowly and thoroughly."

"And what if I like it a little rough?"

"No you don't. You just don't know any other way. But that will change, I swear." Mulder whispered softly and leaned forward to capture the tempting lips of his lover.

Alex considered for a moment resisting Fox but finally decided to go with the flow and see what would happen. After all, what Mulder said was true: Alex had never been made love to in his whole life. "Who knows, maybe I'll even like it?" he thought, yielding to soft caresses.

Fox started to lick and nibble Krycek's full, pink lips, enjoying the sweet tremors that ran through Alex's body. His lover was always so damn responsive and Mulder felt like such a fool, since he has never before put this fact to much use. Well, tonight he was going to make up for all the lost chances. He was going to make Alex come harder than ever before and he was planning to spend most of the night on achieving his goal.

Krycek whimpered impatiently and opened his mouth, trying to force his lover to finally kiss him. Fox, however, would have none of this. Instead of exploring the warm interior, he pulled away and tenderly chided the other man: "Wait, baby. It's my show, remember? Let me do it right."

"But I can't wait!" Alex whined. "I know you said we would go slow but this is ridiculous. At this speed we'll both be gray-haired until you undress me!"

"Oh, come on. Will it make you feel better if I promise to make you come before dawn?"

"Hardly."

"Alright then. Take off your clothes and go to bed. That way we'll save a couple of hours."

"Hey, you know I didn't mean it like that. Don't be mad." Alex tried to apologize. "I hoped you would help me a little with the undressing." he purred.

"I'm not mad. I just want to make you feel good and you keep fighting me." Fox sighed. "Please give me a chance."

"OK, I'm sorry. Let's kiss and make up."

"Smart." Fox smiled. "I guess you've earned a kiss with that one."

Mulder cupped the back of Alex's neck and brought his lover's swollen lips to his own. Alex gave in to him completely, letting the agent's tongue possess his mouth and carefully investigate its hot depths. 

Krycek's sweet submission, so unlike his usual behaviour, made Fox dizzy. Afraid to lose control too soon, he quickly pulled away and looked at his lover.

"Bad idea!" rang through his head as he took in the wet, bruised lips, flushed cheeks and green, glassy eyes, gleaming seductively from under thick, lowered eyelashes. "This making love thing will be harder than I have expected!"

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the image that had always managed to make his arousal subside. "Thanks Frohike, I owe you one." he thought, when the overwhelming need to tear off Alex's clothes and do him NOW finally disappeared.

Mulder lowered his head and started to kiss his way down his lover's neck, reveling in Alex's quiet moans. 

"Baby, you're so hot." he whispered into the velvety skin covering Krycek's jugular. At the same time he carefully took the remnants of Alex's white T-shirt off the man's sore shoulders.

Alex gave control to Mulder completely. For the first time in his life he trusted someone strongly enough to lie helpless, totally at the person's mercy. And he was enjoying every minute of it.

Fox was painting fiery spirals with his tongue all over Krycek's chest, simultaneously stroking his lover's nipples with his thumbs. Alex rolled his head back and started to groan deep in his throat, quickly losing himself in the heat of the expert caresses. He didn't even notice when they made it to the bedroom but he lay down obediently as soon as Mulder pushed him down on the bed.

The agent was completely intoxicated with his usually aggressive lover's compliance. He found himself recall the image of Frohike more and more often as Alex's sweet abandon was slowly driving him insane with lust. His hands were shaking so badly that it took him about 5 minutes to unzip Krycek's tight jeans and roll them down his hips. Fortunately, his own clothes weren't such a challenge and pretty soon they were both naked.

"I love you." Fox whispered softly, covering Alex's body with his own. The way his lover was writhing under him, arching his back and spreading his legs sluttishly, was turning Mulder on like nothing ever had in his whole life. But Alex was so fucking beautiful now, completely oblivious to his surroundings, concentrated only on getting Fox's cock deep into his body.

Krycek's sobbing pleas gained in intensity when Mulder started to stroke his inner thighs and lap down his belly with his tongue. Alex's body was shuddering uncontrollably as he melted to the bed. His senses shifted, turning him numb, leaving slight tingling under his skin and incredible fire deep within. 

Fox was desperate to bury himself in his gorgeous lover's body but even more so, to love him like no one had ever done before. He made Alex turn to lay on his stomach and stacked a pillow under his slim hips. The sight of his lover splayed before him did some unbelievable things to Mulder's cock - it jumped up even higher, practically gluing itself to his belly. Jesus, he didn't think he had ever been this hard. 

Alex started to rub himself shamelessly against the pillow, totally oblivious to the fact that the delicious little circles he was making with his hips were stripping Fox of all reason at hyperspeed.

"Baby, please stop." Mulder managed to croak, all his need and strain clearly heard in his husky voice. "I can't... I can't distract myself any longer, when you keep squirming like that."

Alex, however, was far beyond the point where he was still able to comprehend human speech. All he could concentrate on was the burning need, perceived by his dazed senses as a huge ball of black fire, pulsing and growing steadily in his belly. He spread his legs farther apart, fascinated by the series of purple sparks shooting through his overloaded nerve endings at the movement.

Mulder closed his eyes again and grabbed Alex's hips, keeping them in place by force. This was too much for his tortured body, not even the image of Frohike could give him much relief now. He desperately searched his mind for something, anything, that would distract him. Finally he concentrated on the image of an old, wrinkled face, only partly visible through clouds of bluish cigarette smoke. Yes, that was it. After a mere couple of seconds he regained the ability to think straight again and remembered why it was so important not to give in to his body's demands.

"I love you baby." he whispered in Alex's general direction. "And I'm going to prove it to you, no matter how sexy you are."

A heart-wrenching moan was his only answer.

Fox smiled and returned to job at hand, which obviously was to make his lover lose it completely. For a moment he let his hands caress the taut, round buttocks, until, fascinated by their smooth texture, he leaned down and started to kiss and nibble the velvety skin. 

Alex bucked under him, desperately trying to fight the pressure holding him firmly in place. There was no way in hell he was going to survive the final explosion of the blazing supernova that was growing in his stomach but strangely enough, he didn't care. All he wanted to do, was to make the inevitable moment come faster and end the cruel torment.

Mulder slowly licked his way down the crevice between his lover's asscheeks, until he finally reached the sensitive opening, spasming helplessly under his tender ministrations. He let his tongue run in maddening circles around the little pink hole and then suddenly thrust in as deep inside as he could reach, simultaneously letting Alex's hips free so that his insatiable lover could fuck himself on his tongue.

Alex cried out and arched his back, certain that the moment he feared and prayed for would finally come as Fox's tongue pierced the blazing ball of fire. When the sheer ecstasy subsided, however, he found himself as hard and needy as before, or even more so. Panting and groaning continuously, he started to rub himself towards completion.

Eventually, Mulder decided they'd both had enough. He withdrew suddenly and crept up, licking a lazy path along Krycek's spine, until his swollen cock nestled itself where mere moments earlier his tongue was. His last conscious effort was to spread some lube on his tingling erection, and then he finally abandoned all pretence of control and thrust deep into the willing body.

The sensation that rolled over them was like nothing they have experienced before. They melted into one, drowned in the pulsing, liquid fire. Their fingers entwined as they clung to each other desperately, overwhelmed by the sweet togetherness, turning them into one being. Fortunately, their joined bodies managed to find a perfect rhythm without the help of their stupefied masters and soon started the race to Earth-shattering orgasm.

Then Fox, driven by a subconscious impulse, opened his eyes and found himself staring straight at the fresh tattoo on his lover's shoulderblade. The sight, accompanied by the sweet knowledge that the exotic, sexy being in his arms was really and only his, proved to be too much for him. Immediately, his whole body tensed and straightened, turning itself into the runway for their impending climax and with a final possessive shout Mulder buried himself to the hilt in the pliant lover underneath him.

Alex let out a surprised gasp but he quickly followed Fox into oblivion, trembling and screaming together with his lover. 

When the last shivers disappeared a few moments later, Mulder started to softly kiss the sore skin on Alex's shoulderblade, whispering sweet nothings, the meaning of which neither of them could really catch. Then he carefully withdrew from the sated body under him and wrapped himself in the younger man's arms.

They fell asleep like that, curled in a tight ball of satisfied happiness.


End file.
